


How Fondly Loves (The Homesick Heart)- Pidge

by painted_lady12



Series: How Fondly Loves (The Homesick Heart) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gender Identity, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Hermaphrodites, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Outer Space, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_lady12/pseuds/painted_lady12
Summary: Pidge has been taking the trip back to Earth to contemplate their gender identity and tries to work it out with Lance.  Antics ensue.  Lance is super sweet.  He also gets a lesson on Altean gender identity, and Galra biology.  Keith panics.  Shiro causally comes out and has a rainbow flag on him at all times.





	How Fondly Loves (The Homesick Heart)- Pidge

**Author's Note:**

> The paladins are on their way home after the battle with Lotor, and for some of them it's bringing up bad memories and old wounds.
> 
> Each paladin will tell a chapter about another, and over the course of the five chapters the five humans returning to Earth will start to come to terms with what returning to Earth means to them.
> 
> This chapter is Pidge's, as told my Lance.
> 
> MUST SUBSCRIBE TO SERIES TO GET ALL FIVE THEY ARE GOING TO BE TAGGED AND RATED INDIVIDUALLY
> 
> Title from a poem by John Imlah
> 
> So this is, without a doubt, my favorite of the five stories I've written in the last few days. I just really enjoyed the whole thing, and I hope you guys do, too!
> 
> This series will be told in five parts, but this one can stand alone if you don't read Lance's first.
> 
> As usual, I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender

  
  
  


Lance and Pidge were busy playing their favorite old video game.  Outside of their lions stars were flinging by in quick succession and their eyes were glued to the screen despite a whole universe of incredible images passing them on either side.

 

“Hey, Lance?”

 

Pidge’s brown eyes were still glued to the screen.  Lance did a quick check around himself. He hadn’t left anything out that would have pissed her off, and she didn’t seem to appear angry or frustrated.  Though her tone was a little nervous, nothing about her outer appearance would indicate that she was anything other than completely focused and calm.

 

“What’s up, P-dizzle?”

 

She bit her lip.  “I… think that I want you guys to start using they/them pronouns for me.”

 

Smiling, Lance elbowed her…  _ them  _ damnit… and asked, “Were you seeking my services to help spread the word?”

 

Nodding, Pidge had just killed an enemy and her…  _ their _ controller was practically vibrating with how quickly their fingers were mashing the buttons.

 

Lance shot finger guns at Pidge, dropping his controller and making Pidge growl for him to pick it up before he continued, “I’m cool with helping.  A few weeks ago we talked about that and you had told us to stick with she/her for now. Why the change?” Lance glanced and saw her (them) just barely wince at the reminder.  “You don’t need to justify it or anything, I want to make sure you feel comfortable.”

 

Their shoulders visibly slouched in relief, and they sniffled a little as they muttered, “I’ve had a lot of time to think since we started this whole journey to Earth and this just feels right.”

 

Patting their shoulder reassuringly, Lance gave an encouraging smile.  “You’re always cool, dude. Just wanted to check. Is it okay if I still use dude with you, though?”

 

The game finally paused, and Lance looked over to see that their mask had dropped and Pidge was openly staring at Lance in a combination of surprise and gratitude.  “I… dude is fine, man. The fact that you checked is really sweet. Thanks.”

 

Lance waved it off, flashing his winning smile.  “Don’t mention it, little one. You’ve got enough to worry about trying to figure out your own gender and sex stuff, the least we can do is stay up to date and help support you in every way we can.”

 

“Huh,” Pidge’s eyes were distant then, glassy in a way that Lance associates with when they are calculating a particularly complicated math problem.  

 

“Pidge?”

 

They snapped to attention.  “Yeah?”

 

“I can tell everyone by myself.  You don’t have to worry if it’s stressing you out.”

 

It happened again, like Pidge had a series of masks on and each time Lance said something else right another mask peeled off and a new tender expression took its place.  Pidge was always the biggest mystery to Lance. He loved them like a sister… brother… sibling… and would do anything for them, but it always seemed like there was a whole ‘nother world hidden in their head if you cracked open the surface.  

 

Where Keith was guarded but wore his emotions on his sleeve, Pidge was cool, calm, and calculating under pressure.  They were foils of each other in that way. 

 

Why was Lance thinking about Keith so much?

 

“Hey Lance, Hunk told me that you’ve been having trouble sleeping.  Want me to see if I can dig around in our medicine stores and see if I can find something to help?” Their eyes were wide and eager.  Pidge wasn’t good at emotions, but they could do math problems and search through the translated chemical names in order to find medication.  They supported in whatever way that they could.

 

Which is why, even though he knew it was a bad idea, he nodded and shot her a tight and meaningful glance.  “Thanks, Pidge.”

 

“Anything I can do to help,” they said, looking far more at ease now that she was no longer requesting a favor as much as she was exchanging services.  A simple transaction, one that she didn’t have to feel guilty over…  _ THEY  _ Lance chastised himself calmly.  They/them pronouns. If he was going to be championing their cause, he better start getting used to the new pronouns.

  
  


***

  
  


He enlisted Keith’s help by borrowing Cosmo for the day.  He had a checklist of all the people that he had to hit. Lance liked to organize when he wanted control, and lately he hadn’t felt like he had much at all.  He could help Pidge with this, though. He could do this one, simple favor… exchange… and that would help. Lance was sure of it.

 

The first on the list was Hunk.  When he popped into Hunk’s lion, his best friend was doodling with Romelle on the floor of the sleeping area in Yellow.  The two of them seemed to have taken manuals from different parts of the castle and were… coloring them on their digital screens?  

 

“Are you guys using those as coloring books?”

 

Romelle jumped up in surprise despite their loud entrance, and she started frantically coming up with an explanation as Hunk smiled and shushed her.

 

Hunk’s steady gaze caught Lance’s.  “We wanted to do something productive, so I took old manuals from the Castle of Lions information that we downloaded.  We’re color coding things that could still be viable information or things that are archaic and obsolete based off of Romelle’s knowledge of modern Altean technology.”

 

That made way more sense, Lance thought with a grin.  Hunk was an engineer, and he never did anything without it having some greater purpose.  He cooked good food to bring joy and sustenance. He constructed practical items and did everything meaningfully.

 

Now, Hunk’s hair was tied back into a man bun and his pajamas were on as he looked up at Lance with gentle eyes.  “What’s up? You okay?”

 

The phrase made Lance want to collapse in embarrassment.  He didn’t need to be treated like a delicate flower, he was a Paladin of Voltron, damnit!  Hunk didn’t need to worry about him, no matter how hard the last few days had been.

 

“I was just doing Pidge a favor.  If you guys could pause your very important work for a second.”

 

Romelle held up her finger as she carefully finished coloring some sort of spiral doohickey yellow, and the two of them waited patiently.  After a second or two her tongue peaked out from between her lips, lips parting slightly. Lance almost passed out from how cute it was, that she stuck her tongue out when she colored.  Hunk must have noticed, too, but instead of overwhelmed his normally steady gaze appeared to lose its footing.

 

Then, when she was done, she looked up brightly. “Go ahead, Lance.”

 

“Right,” he rubbed his hands together, “So our lovely local genius, Pidge, just informed me that  _ they  _ would like everyone to start using  _ they/them  _ pronouns,” suddenly Lance caught Romelle’s innocently confused expression, and scratched his head, “I don’t… how do Altean pronouns even work?”

 

The blonde shrugged.  “I’m unsure. I’ve never met anyone that wasn’t a he or a she.  I don’t think Altean has a term for that.”

 

“Well,” Hunk looked up at Lance, “Allura might have more information for you about that, or Coran.”

 

Nodding, Lance reached down to pet Cosmo.  “I will return, friends.”

 

They waved as Lance appeared in Blue.  Coran and Allura were both settled in reading star charts.  Based off what Lance could see, it appeared that they were studying up on the Milky Way.

 

“Hello, my boy!  How are you doing?” Coran’s bright face instantly relaxed Lance’s posture.  Allura looked up with confusion.

 

“What’s going on?  Who is in your lion?”

 

Lance’s hands went up in surrender.  “Shiro has been designing simulations and needed to be able to have access to controls on one of the lions, and no one else was giving theirs up.  He’s going to be fine, nothing is going to happen.”

 

His conviction slid to the floor as Allura’s hard gaze dug into him.  

 

“Anyway,” Lance looked down at his list.  Would he check off Hunk and Romelle, or should he say that they were halfway done?  Instead, he circled their names and wrote question marks next to them as Allura and Coran both looked increasingly more interested.  “Okay, so Pidge wanted me to go around and let everyone know that we should be using they/them pronouns from now on. I told Romelle and Hunk, and Romelle said that she wasn’t sure that there was an Altean equivalent.”

 

Allura stood up then, brightening immediately.  “Pidge has finally chosen?”

 

Coran seemed to be just as excited, reaching out and taking Allura’s hand and squeezing it.  “Then we need to celebrate!”

 

Lance was at a loss.  “I… don’t understand.”

 

Coran brought over a tablet to Lance.  “In Altean culture the day that you announced your true gender was one that meant celebration.  It was more important than a birthday or even a wedding, because it was the day that you figured out who you were.  This is great news, my boy!”

 

Coran had tears starting to gather in his eyes.  Allura was flushed with excitement. “Usually a child picks their gender when they go through the maturation process.  Surely you have some sort of similar ritual on earth, don’t you?”   
  


“Um,” Lance dug through his brain but nothing of the sort was coming to mind.  “Not… that I know of. Actually, though…” an idea came to him then, and he felt himself flood with fondness.  “You guys could plan something, though. I’m sure Pidge would love that, as long as you kept it small.”

 

Allura’s eyes were focused now, a spring having come back in her step.  Coran ran out of the room immediately to go check some of the storage brought from the castle for decorations.

 

“Alright… oh, wait, Romelle still wants to know if there was a term for that!”

 

Allura cocked her head to the side thoughtfully.  “Well we had the typical Men and Women, and then there was the Uten.  Uten was someone who elected not to identify as either gender. Then there were the Muten, who leaned more towards men but still didn’t want to be classified as one or the other, and then the Wuten when they identified more towards women but again didn’t want to be classified as that necessarily.  Then there were the Ranok, who wanted to be able to define what they wanted to depending on their mood. Which did Pidge pick, anyway?”

 

The lesson had blown Lance back.  He had jotted down notes, but even his handwriting was a little sloppy and the information was given too quickly.  Gulping, he said, “I’m not sure. I can ask, though. Also… can you run all of that by me again?”

  
  


***

  
  


Pidge was staring at the page, their glasses reflecting the light of Lance’s tablet with a thoughtful gaze.

 

“I honestly hadn’t thought this much about it.  I’m going to need to get back to them,” Pidge looked apologetic, but Lance immediately patted them on the head.  They swatted his hand in mild annoyance.

 

Pulling back, Lance said seriously, “It’s no trouble at all.  I’ll just copy that page of notes onto your own tablet and then I’ll continue my quest to tell everyone your big news.”

 

Pidge’s face blushed deeply, their eyes averting back to the screen, made obviously slightly uncomfortable.  “Thanks again, I’ve got a scanner running through the medication bin now and translating into English.”

 

Right, Lance remembered briefly.  Pidge had offered to do something for him.  An exchange, or a transaction, or… just two teammates looking out for each other.

 

Lance saluted in a mocking way before tapping Cosmo and suddenly they were back in Red.

 

Shiro was so engrossed in what he was doing that Lance had to tap him on the shoulder before he knew anyone had come back.  The former black paladin jumped. Lance was still having trouble getting used to him having a full head of white hair, but he quickly adjusted and Lance announced, “Pidge just wanted me to go around and let everyone know to use they/them pronouns from now on.”

 

Blinking, Shiro asked, “I thought she had decided that she was a girl.  I’ve been trying to catch up on the last few months through each of you and honestly my information is so out of order…”

 

The panicked tone made Lance quickly put his hands up in surrender.  “Hey, don’t worry dude. This is a new development. Just bear with them while they figure their shit out.”

 

The calming tone made Shiro’s tightened stance ease up a bit, and he nodded.  “Noted. I’ll need to edit some of my logs from today to reflect that, but that won’t take too long.  Tell them that I support them 100% and that if they need to confide with another queer human, they always have me.”

 

Wait.

 

What?!

 

“Shiro are you gay?” Lance’s voice squeaked.  He wasn’t sure why this was such a big deal, especially given Lance’s initial mission in coming to see Shiro in Red, but it seemed to rock his world.  He remembered the girls panting after Shiro at the Garrison, but… now that he thought about it, he never went for their attention. Also, he was always with that one other teacher from the Garrison, what was his name… “was it the other instructor, Adam?  Were you with him?”

 

Luckily, Shiro didn’t seem to be too upset by Lance’s questions.  “Yeah, Lance, I’m gay. It just hasn’t come up, I guess. Also, yeah.  I was with Adam before I went on the Kerberos mission.”

 

A few things clicked neatly into place.  “Okay, good to know.”

 

Cosmo took that as a cue, and popped them out of there.

  
  


***

  
  


Pidge was still staring at the same screen of tablet.  

 

“You see I wanted to go with Wuten, but I don’t know if that’s just my internal biology nudging me in one direction or the other,” Pidge shifted restlessly.  Since Lance left, they had managed to go from slumping over on the couch to flipped upside down, their socked feet dangling over the back of the couch and their head cushioned by the arm rest.

 

Lance flopped down with them.  “Okay, well, let’s try an experiment.” Lance held out his two hands.  “Pick one.”

 

“What?” Pidge panicked and flipped ungracefully back over, “What are my options?”

 

Frowning, Lance muttered, “I might need more hands than this.”

 

“Yeah,” Pidge was finally calming back down, “Dude, you scared me.  It felt like filling out the application for the Garrison under my assumed name all over again.  Boy? Girl? Boy? Girl? Should I stick with what I know and pick girl? Should I let myself figure out what it would feel like to be a boy for once, just to test it out?  I wish they had a third option.”

 

“What, like gender neutral?” Lance poked at their face teasingly.

 

They growled and snapped their dull teeth harmlessly into the air.  “No, that’s its own category. I think a better description would be ‘gender pending’.”

 

Snorting, Lance muttered, “Sounds like my sexuality.”

 

Everyone knew that Lance was a playboy, and it was also pretty common knowledge that Lance would flirt with anything attractive, period.  It didn’t matter what gender, species, or whatever else defined them. Lance just knew what he wanted when he wanted it. He wouldn’t let silly labels define who he was attracted to.

 

Originally Lance would have categorized himself as ‘bisexual’ but now he wasn’t so sure that that fully encapsulated what his experience was.

 

Pidge held up their hand for a high five.  “Confused buddies?” they asked with an adorable amount of nervousness, and Lance just laughed and met their hand in the air.

  
  


***

  
  


Lance wasn’t sure how he ended up backed into a corner as the leader of Voltron and his mother yelled in the cockpit of the black lion.

 

He swore that it wasn’t his fault.  He swore that all he had said was that Pidge wanted to be referred to as they/them until further notice.

 

Krolia had looked confused at that.  “What do you mean?”

 

“You know,” Lance rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “you know how like Zarkon is a man and then Haggar is a woman?”

 

“Haggar is Altean,” Krolia argued dismissively, and Lance bit his lip.  

 

“What about Acxa?  She was a woman, right?”

 

“Oh!” Krolia’s eyes had lit up in understanding, “You mean Eldren and Aldren.  I think the neutral term was Udren. It was rare to have someone identify that way, though.”

 

Keith had looked confused at that, speaking up for the first time.  “Wait, why?”

 

“Well, because Galra development is so dependent on their identification of different aspects of mating.  As you know, Galra are born hermaphrodites and develop based off of other factors in their environment.”

 

You could hear a pin drop in the cockpit as Keith spit out, “What?!”

 

Confusion clouded Krolia’s face.  “Surely the Blades taught you about Galran sexuality while you were amongst their ranks?”

 

Lance would bet money on a blood vessel popping on Keith’s face as his fists shook, overwhelmed.  His voice bit out, “It must have gotten lost somewhere between learning how to fight and trying to track you down.”

 

That was how they got to this moment, right here, where Lance patted Cosmo on the head and they excused themselves from the conversation.

  
  


***

  
  


Pidge’s seating situation had devolved further.  They were now dangling from a pipe on their ceiling, knees hooked around and the tablet was propped upside-down so that they could still read the notes that Lance had taken.  Their face was suspiciously blue already, and Lance had questions about how long they had been like that. He wondered how long they could stay like that before they passed out.

 

“Okay, I’m certain now,” Pidge, thank the stars, flipped over and landed on their feet, looking up at Lance from their position on the floor.  “Ranok. I want to be able to decide how I feel when I feel it, but I think I’m going to stick to they/them pronouns.”

 

Grinning, Lance went back to Allura with the news, who perked right up.  “Coran! They’re a Ranok! Also, have you found the green and gold decorations?”

 

The mustached man called back, “the Flooboo green or the Winvat green?”

 

Allura contemplated for a moment, her pointed chin cradled in her delicate hands as she struggled.  Lance didn’t realize that Altea had so many different types of green.

 

“Flooboo, definitely!”

 

The princess then touched Lance’s arm gently.  “You can tell Romelle what I told you, Lance.”

 

Cosmo and him ended up back in the Yellow Lion, where Romelle and Hunk were waiting eagerly to hear all about Altean gender dynamics.  Lance went through his notes with them. Romelle was fascinated with the choosing of the gender, something that must have gotten lost with time from their culture.

 

Hunk patted Lance’s shoulder, silently approving of him helping out Pidge so much.  They had known each other for so long that a simple touch and glance could communicate so much.  

 

That was when Allura and Coran called a private video conference with every lion except green to talk about the party, but the black lion still wasn’t answering.

 

“That sleeping medication better be good shit,” Lance grumbled uselessly as him and Cosmo dropped back into what looked like a preschool warzone.

 

There were images littering the cockpit, some of it in Galran and translated and some of it just drawings.  Keith’s hands were in his hair, and he was huddled on the floor with his head between his knees and his eyes gazing dizzily at Krolia, who was busy trying to draw her best depiction of a… oh no.

 

“Would you say that this is an apt drawing, Lance?” she managed to keep such a straight face, her luminous Galran eyes beseeching Lance thoughtfully.

 

Squeaking again, Lance muttered, “Of a vagina?  Yes, I think so.” 

 

Keith whimpered and buried his head into his arms, shielding himself from further embarrassment.

 

Krolia continued to put an uncanny amount of detail into the image of the vagina.

 

“I promise you, Keith, when I gave birth to you I checked and you were born as a hermaphrodite, too.  You must have obviously leaned more towards the Aldren side, or the male side. Which side you choose usually determines if you have male or female physical traits like longer eyelashes or smaller shoulders, but I promise that all Galra are able to perform both roles in reproduction.  Have you never produced slick before?”

 

Keith whimpered like a dead animal, screaming, “No, of course I haven’t!”

 

Worryingly, Krolia approached him.  “Sweetie, that might mean something is wrong.  We should get you examined. Coran has some medical background, right?”

 

This time she was looking up at Lance, who had gone red from his toes to his nose from listening to that short speech.  “He… um yeah, he has some.”

 

“CORAN IS NOT GOING TO INVESTIGATE WHY I’M NOT PRODUCING SLICK MOM!!!!”

 

Weakly, Lance inserted, “If you guys could put your gender discovery journey on hold for a few minutes, Coran and Allura are trying to plan Pidge a small party.  Could you accept the video call?”

 

The incessant ringing was lost until then, starting back up again like a chiming bell.

 

“Anything is better than this,” Keith stood up and avoided making eye contact as he pressed “accept” on the call and climbed into the pilot’s chair.

 

The blue lion was decorated in all light green things, and Coran had even fashioned what looked like little origami green lions hanging from the ceiling.  Shiro had taken the time to pull out a rainbow flag from… seriously, where even was that hiding?! Lance noted to ask Shiro later. It was waving in the red lion behind Shiro like a cape.

 

Hunk and Romelle had made a few banners that were hanging around the cockpit.  One of them said “Congrats, Pidge!” and another said “Congrats, it’s a ‘they’!”

 

“Congrats, it’s a ‘they’?” Keith’s tone was just edging on laughing and Lance relaxed that Keith was finally letting some of the tension roll out of him.

 

Romelle nodded, and Hunk shrugged.  “We weren’t sure how to decorate for these things.”

 

Coran squinted at the screen, then flushed a light blue color.  “Krolia, were you drawing diagrams of Galran sexual reproductive systems?”

 

She nodded without even flinching, and Coran coughed, running his hand through his hair.  “Alright, I guess that… counts.”

 

“Is everyone ready?”

 

Lance held his breath as they added Pidge into the video call, who answered on the third ring with an anxious expression, which quickly faded to shock, then fear for a second when they narrowed in on what was behind Keith and Krolia, and then tears and laughter when they spotted Hunk, Romelle, Coran and Allura all beaming before their handcrafted decorations.

 

“Guys… what is all this?”

 

Allura smiled warmly.  “In Altean culture in my time, when a person would choose their gender it was one of the most important celebrations in their life.  Everyone they knew and loved would gather to hear them announce it. There would be cake and dancing and there was a ceremony with lights and… Pidge, someday I promise you that we’ll throw you a real party, but for now, congratulations.  I’m happy to see that someone that I consider family has found themselves.”

 

Pidge’s face was awash with emotions.  It was like watching all their masks fall to ruin as joy and tenderness and love and hope all shone out bright on her usually cool and collected exterior.

 

“It’s traditional that the person who was celebrated gives a speech,” Allura said gently, “but we can always wait until the other celebration to…”

 

“No, no,” Pidge wiped their eyes and looked up with a kind of radiant peace settling over them, “I think I can give one now.”

 

The rest of them fought back tears of their own and were holding each other as the green paladin said out loud, “I never quite knew what I was.  All I knew was that I never felt like all the other girls growing up. Then I started dressing up like Matt sometimes, and that just felt… more comfortable?  However I didn’t… I wouldn’t have said that I was a boy, either. If you guys are confused, just imagine how confusing it was for me to go through it. My mom never understood.  She didn’t understand what I was going through. She tried to, and she was even supportive when I decided to cut my hair or when I asked her to call me different names but… I could tell that she was frustrated, so I stopped trying to figure it out.

 

“Then I signed up to the Garrison as a boy, and when we got out into space no one really cared what gender I was because we were all too busy saving the universe to care.  I didn’t really have time, and then I thought I was a girl again, but… with Lance’s help, I think I identify as genderfluid, and I prefer they/them pronouns. Allura, for you guys it would be Ranok, I believe.  For Krolia, I guess it would be Udren.”

 

Everyone cheered and clapped.  Hunk sent around some sweets that he’d thrown together.  Lance felt himself disappear and reappear back in green with Pidge, who threw their arms around his neck.

 

“Thanks, dude.  For… everything.”

 

Lance’s arms came around them automatically, tightening and trying to express as much affection as one could in a hug.  “I’ll always be right by your side, buddy. Whether it’s aid in a battle or help figuring out what’s going on inside your head, I’ve always got your back.”

 

Pidge clutched tighter.  “You’ve got me, too.”

 

Later that night, he collapsed into his bed in Red with a pill bottle that was roughly translated as a sedative.  He didn’t even get the chance to take one of the pills before he was sleeping soundly on his covers.

 

For the first time in a while, the nightmares didn’t come back.

 

In the middle of the night, Keith appeared.  He saw that Lance was asleep and he sagged in defeat.  He had needed someone to talk to, or even just someone to sit up with him and read graphic novels.  Anything to keep his mind from racing a mile a minute.

 

Lance slept through it, and seconds later the black paladin was gone.

 

The next morning Lance heard a thunderous yell punctuating the dark.  Lance struggled to get out of bed and fumble to pull slippers on, having heard it coming from the cockpit.  Last he checked Shiro had been working on his project in there.

 

Apparently he had fallen asleep, because he was on the ground, sweating profusely, his body trembling and one arm reaching out in front of him as if to grab something that isn’t there.

 

“Shiro?!  Shiro, you’re dreaming!” Lance tried to yell but he wasn’t responding. When he got too close, he almost got punched.  So he wound up to slap the old black paladin in the face, his stomach dropping to his knees in fear.

 

“Don’t hate me,” he groaned as he slapped Shiro back into consciousness.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Next time: Shiro's, as told by Pidge
> 
> Some notes:
> 
> I included the parts where Lance had to correct himself because it shows that he makes a concerted effort to make sure he's doing right by Pidge. Also, I just loved the Altean piece, and may do a short follow-up fic where they do the actual ceremony? IDEK man, I just realized that I hadn't seen as many fics while Pidge is still trying to figure everything out? Usually they are already confident in what they are and I just wanted to see what it would look like otherwise 
> 
> If you like this, check out my other fics [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_lady12/works)


End file.
